Sin
by AdraC
Summary: Siete cortas viñetas en las que Draco mostrará su oscura pasión por una sangre sucia. Siete escenas que pondrán de manifiesto sus más prohibidos deseos, sus pecados capitales.
1. Lujuria

**Hace tiempo que no escribo y lo poco que lo había hecho, ha sido borrado. No me siento identificada con esas historias y creo que prefiero empezar de cero.**

**Subo la primera parte de una tabla de 'Pecados Capitales'. Serán 7 viñetas que espero subir rapidito. Hace tanto que no escribo que casi no recuerdo ni como se hace ^^'**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**PD. Casi se me olvida decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos dos y me encuentro un poquito perdida.**

**PD2. Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, evidentemente. **

**LUJURIA**

_Ella agachaba su rostro sobre el caldero. El vapor impregnaba su piel en forma de pecaminosas gotas de rocío que resbalaban más allá de donde él podía seguirlas con la vista. La clase de Pociones estaba abarrotada de gente y humo, olores acres se mezclaban en la mazmorra nublando la visión. Pero el solo tenía ojos para aquel cuello largo y despejado. El pelo castaño, enredado y recogido en un desastroso moño dejaba a la vista la piel blanca y virgen, pura, suave, sonrosada y húmeda._

'_¡Oh, Merlín!' – gimió para sus adentros._

_Su vista no podía despegarse de ese punto en que su túnica revelaba el final de su fina clavícula, huesuda, apetecible, lista para ser mordida. Ahogó un gemido de deseo en su mano cuando ella retiró un mechón de pelo de su rostro, despejando su cara redonda, la forma de sus cejas, sus ojos de un color chocolate profundo y esos labios que parecían haber sido profanados con sangre. Mantenía la temblorosa mirada fija en su rostro, con miedo a bajarla siquiera un centímetro más. Finalmente consiguió desviar su mirada hacia su desastroso trabajo tratando de calmarse, pero el fuego sobre sus rodillas no le daba tregua._

_Respiró hondo y repasó una vez más la lista de ingredientes sin verla realmente. Los seleccionó, ordenó, cortó y volvió a ordenar antes de echarlos en el caldero tal y como indicaba el libro. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero una de sus piernas había entrado en su campo de visión, cortándole la respiración y mandó al cuerno el caldero y todo lo que había echado dentro. Si dedicara a las pociones tanto tiempo como a admirarla a ella, sin duda alguna sería el mejor en ese campo._

_Vapores verdosos ascendían del caldero de la chica, envolviéndola en un halo venenoso que a él le resultaba tan conocido. Y así, envuelta en su color, le dieron ganas de besar esos labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, hasta que el vapor mezclado con su sangre roja la hiciesen suya._

_Se removió incómodo, vigilándolo todo, comprobando que nadie le observaba. La clase había terminado, no se habría dado cuenta si a ella no se le hubiese caído la balanza y se hubiese agachado provocativamente a recogerla. Agarró fuerte la mesa, como si quisiera destrozarla mientras veía como se agachaba junto a el y como su túnica bajaba unos centímetros, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, tan blancos como la leche… Otra vez esa maldita piel. Empujó sus cosas hacía la bolsa y salió corriendo de allí. Encontró a Pansy en la sala común y agarrando fuertemente su brazo la arrastró hasta su cuarto sin contemplaciones, ignorando sus gemidos de dolor._

_Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la habitación, empujó a la chica contra una pared y con los ojos cerrados intentó imaginar a esa otra, la que desataba la lujuria en su interior, la que le hacía pecar una y otra vez. Arrancó de un fuerte tirón las bragas, que cayeron destrozadas al suelo. Pansy gimió más alto, él le dio la vuelta, ni siquiera soportaba ya ver su cara y forcejeando levemente se bajó los pantalones, acariciando el pelo de la chica un instante antes de tirar fuertemente de el y hacerla suya. Imaginar que era esa otra morena la que gemía lo puso al límite de su resistencia, haciendo que sus bruscos movimientos tomasen aun más fuerza e impulso. Tapando la boca de la chica con una mano para amortiguar sus gemidos de dolor, desgarró su provocativa camisa con la otra y mordió allí donde llevaba horas deseándolo. Y cuando notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, una fugaz visión de lo que había visto minutos antes, esos pechos tan jóvenes e inocentes, hicieron que acabase bruscamente._

_¡Mierda Granger! – gruñó más que dijo, haciéndose a un lado para vestirse, dejado a una Pansy llorosa tirada en el suelo._

_Y el solo quiere besarla hasta que sus labios sangren._

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**


	2. Orgullo

**Aquí viene la segunda parte, como ya veis se llama 'Orgullo' (por el pecado capital, jeje ^^) y es una escenita del tercer libro, cuando Draco es herido por el hipogrifo.**

**Pensaba haberla subido ayer, pero se me hizo muy tarde y finalmente la acabé esta mañana. Estoy planeando un fic un poco más largo, un One-Shot o a lo sumo de dos capítulos sobre la madre de Zabini y eso me quita un poco de tiempo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero que este trocito, también os guste.**

**PD. Si, si, si. Todo pertenece a J. **

**2. ORGULLO**

_¿Y qué si el estúpido de Potter había montado en un hipogrifo? Paseaba de un lado a otro incapaz de soportar la mirada de admiración que le dirigía Hermione Granger mientras su amigo sobrevolaba el colegio. Potter. San Potter… Iba a vomitar. Las mejillas de la chica, totalmente coloradas por el frío le parecieron algo apetitoso que morder y eso hizo que aún se enfureciese más. Maldita, maldita, maldita sangre sucia. La maldijo como siempre una y mil veces por colarse de esa forma rastrera en su mente. En la mente de él, de Draco Malfoy. _

_Todo Slytherin lo seguía de un lado a otro, como idiotas, haciendo que él, y solamente él fuese su centro. Un aleteo cercano hizo que girase la vista, viendo como Potter aterrizaba con la maldita bestia en el suelo. Si aquel maldito mestizo lo había hecho… Ignorando los vítores de los Gryffindor, se dirigió hacia el hipogrifo que Harry había desmontado unos segundos atrás, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. La velocidad con la que la bestia correspondió a su reverencia le afirmó en su creencia de que era un ser idiota. Se giró bruscamente, buscándola a ella, pero estaba absorta acariciando el suave pelaje de un hipogrifo broncíneo._

_Un acceso de rabia le subió por la garganta en forma de amarga bilis. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que le había correspondido el hipogrifo? ¿De su superioridad? ¿Acaso osaba ignorarle a él, Draco Malfoy? Con la cara congestionada se alejó un par de pasos del animal con expresión asqueada en el rostro._

"- Esto es muy fácil – dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas y con voz bastante alta para que Harry lo oyera – Tenía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz… ¿A qué no eres peligroso? – le dijo al hipogrifo - . ¿Lo eres bestia asquerosa?"

_Después de eso, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver un destello de garras de acero antes de caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Todos gritaban de forma confusa, ocultado sus propios sonidos, pero aún le quedaba la cordura suficiente para buscarla a ella. Su melena castaña se movía agitada, corriendo a la puerta del cercado._

"- ¡Me muero! – gritó Malfoy mientras cundía el pánico -. ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado!

No te estás muriendo - le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido -. Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí…"

_La preocupación en los ojos de aquella insignificante y repulsiva Gryffindor abriendo la valla fue lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro._

_Horas más tarde, despertó en la enfermería. Se encontraba solo y el cabestrillo del brazo le apretaba insufriblemente. Madame Pomfrey hablaba con Dumbledore, sin duda alguno de sus solícitos amigos le había hecho llamar._

_El músculo del brazo esta ligeramente desgarrado, y aunque se recompondrá sin secuelas, tendrá que llevar el cabestrillo para conservar una postura adecuada – dijo la sanadora mientras seguía colocando pociones._

_Está bien… Ya veremos lo que pasa después de esto, ya veremos – arrastrando su extravagante túnica, Dumbledore dirigió una severa mirada a la cama de Malfoy antes de salir de la enfermería._

_Pareció ser un zafarrancho de combate, porque alguien lloroso y chillón, cruzaba las puertas arrojándose sobre su cama. Draco no quería abrir los ojos. No podía abrir los ojos. Porque si veía que la chica que se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo sano sin parar de llorar no era Hermione Granger el espejo quebrado que era su orgullo se rompería en mil trocitos… _

_Y pensado esto abrió los ojos de par en par, porque el era un Slytherin, y un Malfoy, y jamás permitiría que una sangresucia se acercase a él de ese modo. Y con una pálida sonrisa, reflejo de la que hubiese querido dirigirle a esa otra chica, acarició el pelo de Pansy con suavidad._

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, ya está, espero que os haya gustado (dejadme reviews plisssss)**

**Porque no se puede, pero creo que en el primer capítulo, debería cambiar lo de Dramione por un Dramionsy (Pansy está siempre en medio, como el jueves… ¡Y cómo el jueves va a seguir! Que molesta es la chica).**

**Gracias por leerme. Un besito ^.^**

**Dejad reviews! **


	3. Codicia

**Pensaba haber subido esto en un par de días, pero al final me he liado, con un reto de Weird Sisters y con el otro fic, además tengo la oposición en Enero y bueno, la inspiración salió volandoo. **

**Ayer noche cogí papel y boli y me puse a escribir. No estoy orgullosísima de lo que ha salido, pero al menos lo he intentado. Espero que os guste. **

**Esta tercera parte trata sobre la codicia, y bueno… la escena es de mi invención, aunque los personajes no (viva JKR!)**

**PD. En mi favor tengo que decir, que me ha quedado mucho más larga que las anteriores =P**

**3. CODICIA**

_Su madre le había comprado un traje para la ocasión. Junto a su padre, parecían hermanos. Túnica negra sobre camisa blanca y ambos con una capa exactamente igual, con el mismo broche de plata finamente ornamentado. Disfrazados como pavos reales. Hacía ya tres meses que había cumplido los dieciocho y ya un año que el Señor Oscuro había caído de forma definitiva. Él y su familia se mantenían en una especie de limbo, entre el bien y el mal. Habían sido readmitidos en la sociedad y ahora también invitados a una fiesta, una fiesta en honor a los caídos y a Ted, el niño de Tonks y Lupin, que había cumplido ya un año._

_- Llevabas más de 17 años sin hablar con tu hermana – le gritó Lucius a la escalera - No sé porque tienes… ¡Tenemos que ir a esa estúpida fiesta!_

_De lo alto de las escaleras no llegó contestación. Lucius recogió su copa de brandy de una mesita situada en un lateral del pasillo que tenía la misión de sujetar un gran jarrón de flores. Tenía buen aspecto, el año pasado desde su salida de Azkaban le había ayudado a recuperarse. Ahora el bastón que siempre llevaba tenía una utilidad real, pero por lo demás, había vuelto a ser aquel Lucius Malfoy que todos habían conocido._

_- Narcissa – reclamó de nuevo asomándose a la escalera - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!_

_Draco notaba el nerviosismo de su padre. Ahora que al fin eran libres, se permitía sonreír de vez en cuando, no estaba tan tenso y a veces, solo a veces, se podía discutir con él. Le vio apurar de un trago su copa que un elfo hizo desaparecer casi antes de que se posara en el mueble. Él nunca había ido a casa de Ándromeda, pero por las palabras de su padre, deducía que ellos si lo habían hecho en alguna ocasión._

_Sabía que su madre se había mantenido durante la mayor parte del tiempo en la fina arista de la neutralidad. No se había decantado por un bando y eso le permitía estar en ambos. Neutral como Suiza. El golpeteo nervioso del bastón de su padre en el suelo fue eclipsado por el sonido de unos tacones que descendían la escalera. Narcissa Malfoy, apareció por ella con toda la grandeza de la casa Black._

_- Es mi hermana Lucius. Irás a esa fiesta – dijo terminantemente mientras se agarraba a su brazo. – Además, antes no te caía tan mal._

_Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en el revoloteo de la desaparición. Draco había sujetado fuertemente la otra mano de su madre al otro lado ya que no sabía donde tenían que ir. La fuerte succión le hizo un nudo en el estómago que no se deshizo al aparecerse en el jardín de una transitada calle londinense. Era imposible no conocer esa calle por mago que se fuera. La casa estaba en Bayswater Road, frente a Hyde Park. Las vistas eran impresionantes. Su madre ya caminaba hacia la casa, subiéndose los bajos de su voluminoso vestido para no mancharlo con el césped perfectamente cortado del jardín. Draco fue consciente por un momento, que aquel lugar, aquella casa, era invisible a los muggles y suspiró aliviado._

_Cuando Ándromeda abrió la puerta, el nudo que ya tenía en su estómago se hizo aun más grande. Aunque solo había aceptado ir a la fiesta por si la sangre sucia Granger se dignaba a aparecer, ver los rasgos de Bellatrix en su tía hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Eran idénticas, salvo por el color castaño del pelo de esta última, y tal vez el brillo de sus ojos. Llevaba en brazos a un bebe de un año más o menos con una mata de pelo naranja y un hocico de cerdo en vez de nariz._

_- Pasad, pasad – se hizo a un lado para dejarles espacio y cerró la puerta tras ellos. – La verdad es que no esperaba que vinieseis. Ha sido todo tan rápido…_

_Sonrió y tras darle un sobrio beso en la mejilla y ofrecerle su mano a Lucius para que la besase le plantó el niño en brazos para poder abrazar a su hermana. Los tres se dirigieron al salón, dejando en la entrada a un Draco sorprendido, mirando a un niño al que le habían crecido unos labios desmesurados de color azul y su pelo, ahora del mismo color, no paraba de crecerle y brotarle por todo el cuerpo, dándole aspecto de puffskein._

_- ¡No Ted! – gritó una voz y un bólido castaño se plantó en un momento a su lado. - ¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy?_

_Le hablaba señalándole con ese dedo índice acusador suyo y le arrancó el niño de los brazos a la velocidad de la luz. No había cambiado nada en ese año. La última vez que la había visto, estaba cubierta de sangre y suciedad. Ahora iba impoluta con su túnica verde botella y el pelo liso y lacio cayéndole suelto a ambos lados del rostro. Ted, ahora en brazos de la joven Gryffindor, había cambiado a un color de pelo rosa intenso, el mismo que siempre había llevado su madre y su rostro parecía normal._

_- Es un niño Malfoy, no una mina anti persona – le reprochó mientras hacía aparecer unos peces que flotaron en el aire para entretener al niño._

_- ¿Una mina…una qué? – preguntó este confuso._

_- Una mina anti… ¡Déjalo! Esta triste, se supone que es un bebe y esta triste – su voz empezaba a tornarse histérica y él era incapaz de saber por qué. Asustado por su tono de voz dio un paso atrás - ¿Qué le has hecho?_

_- Yo no… No le he hecho nada - carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, intentando que su voz sonara más fuerte - ¿Por qué habría de hacerle daño Granger? ¿Por qué es hijo de un hombre lobo y una traidora?_

_- ¡Es tu familia! - chilló exasperada_

_Pero él se dio la vuelta con desdén encaminándose por el largo y oscuro pasillo hacia el lugar que había visto desaparecer a sus padres. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, por un instante le había rozado el brazo, piel contra piel, calor y frío… Respiró hondo tratando de aparentar normalidad antes de cruzar la puerta del salón. Los Weasley estaban en una esquina, con Harry Potter y algunos más que reconoció como de la Orden del Fénix. _

_Cogió una copa de una bandeja que flotaba por el lugar y la bebió de un trago. Sabía que ella había entrado en el salón aun sin verla. La notó acercarse por detrás y fantaseó con mil cosas que ella podría hacerle acercándose de ese modo. Abrazándole por detrás. Respirando sobre su cuello. Oliéndole. Buscando su estómago con sus manos diminutas… Pero ella pasó a su lado ignorándole soberbiamente para devolverle el niño a su tía antes de salir de allí sin cruzar una palabra con los presentes._

_Y él la deseaba, maldita sea, la deseaba como nunca había deseado nada y ella solamente le ignoraba. No sabía qué era lo que le subía por la garganta, pero se parecía bastante a la bilis, ¿miedo? ¿dolor? ¿rechazo? Era codicia lo que subía por sus entrañas, el deseo en su forma más pura, el deseo de aquello que le habían prohibido tener a cambio de esas otras cosas. Dinero, poder, pureza… Pero ahora, con su familia casi en la desgracia, solo podía hacerlo por orgullo. Lo demás no importaba._

_Cuando salió del salón no era consciente de que la seguía, solo buscaba un baño en el que mojarse la cara, aclarar las ideas. Pero sus pasos seguían otros que ya habían recorrido ese camino, parándose frente a una puerta entreabierta._

_Era una habitación oscura, impersonal. Con apenas nada más que una cama, un armario y una enorme cómoda con un espejo de marcos dorados sobre ella. Hermione estaba de espaldas a este, mirando la cama con la mirada extraviada. Él no pudo evitarlo, se acercó por detrás, sin hacer ruido. Y sin delatarse con las manos agachó la cabeza, enterrando su rostro en ese pelo liso que siempre había deseado tocar durante horas. Indomable. Era su fragancia, inocente y provocativa la que le hizo perder el control y ese temblor que no lograba ocultar. ¿Era miedo o deseo? La sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, posesivamente, con un deseo furioso e irreprimible. Lamió su cuello con lascivia, con furia, porque estaba enfadado, enfadado con ella por no dejar que la tuviese, enfadado con todos porque se lo prohibían, enfadado consigo mismo. Le besó hombros, cuello y espalda como si se fuera a terminar el mundo, solo notándola temblar bajo su cuerpo. Ella no dijo una palabra, no se movió de su sitio, casi no se atrevía ni a respirar, esperando algo, no sabía qué._

_Cuando Draco se separó de ella intentando recuperar el aliento, ella se revolvió en sus manos separándose de él y poniendo una distancia de seguridad entre ellos._

_- ¿Qué coño haces Malfoy? – preguntó la chica, roja de rabia. Se había propuesto no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero no había sido capaz. Se abrazaba el cuerpo como si temiera que se le fuese a desintegrar._

_- No he oído que te quejaras hace un momento, Granger – matizó su nombre con desprecio. No el que sentía por ella, sino el que debería sentir. – Si quieres puedo volver a hacerlo._

_- No te atreverás – alzó la mano amenazadora – No volverás a ponerme una mano encima_

_Draco alzó la cabeza con suficiencia sin responder. Se apoyó lánguidamente en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole la salida. Hermione avanzó hasta allí y de nuevo se cruzó de brazos, esta vez realmente enfadada._

_- Déjame salir o… - amenazó_

_- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a pegarme? – le sonrió de lado, provocándola._

_- Déjame salir Malfoy – repitió la chica._

_- Pídemelo bien Granger, pídemelo bien. – Estiró el brazo para crear una barrera que le impidiese escabullirse como había estado intentando._

_- ¿Por favor? – preguntó con sorna._

_- He dicho que me lo pidas bien. Por favor – su cara ya no mostraba burla. Tal vez ansiedad, o expectación…_

_Hermione cerró el puño nerviosamente contra la tela de su túnica, arrugándola allí donde la maltrataba. Estaba lívida y rígida, sin atreverse a moverse. De nuevo intentó pasar y Draco la rodeó con su brazo, acercándola más a él._

_- Pídemelo – le dijo una vez más con voz ronca. La había rodeado con sus brazos, apoyado como estaba en la pared, dejaba que la chica cayese sobre su torso. Al hablar, se acercó más de lo necesario a ella, invadiéndola con su aliento, disfrutando de su desconcierto._

_Hermione decidió zanjar aquel asunto de la única forma posible. Abrazarle de ese modo no era solo por placer, le tenía los brazos totalmente inmovilizados, incapacitándola para llegar a su varita. Le miró a los ojos y parpadeó aturdida cuando escuchó sus palabras. Finalmente cedió, y cerrando un poco los ojos, se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta él y darle el casto beso con el que pensó que se libraría. Él cogió lo que quiso y una vez que la vió rendida, abrumó todos sus sentidos invadiéndola de la forma más literal. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de la chica como serpientes, de uno a otro lado y su boca la devoraba sin descanso. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de angustia de su garganta que hizo a Draco recobrar el norte. Separándola de él con un violento empujón, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_- A ver si con Weasley tiemblas igual, Granger – escupió con todo el desprecio que fue capaz mientras veía como la chica salía de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Sonrió con satisfacción. Con una satisfacción que no sentía pero tenía que disimular. Era Draco Malfoy, y él, sabía mejor que nadie que desear, codiciar… No era sinónimo de tener. El jamás tendría aquello que deseaba con toda su alma, pero había logrado por un instante, creer que si._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Olvidaos de la nota de autor anterior, la escribí anoche, antes de empezar a pasar esto a limpio y no es nada sincera, bueno, lo era en su momento.**

**He cambiado la historia entera (la musa ha venido a buscarme) en un primer momento la celebración era en Grimmauld Place y no le veía mucho sentido a eso, ni tampoco a que fuera por la caída de Voldemort, así que lo he hecho por la celebración del cumpleaños de Ted.**

**En realidad, siempre he creído que Narcissa dejó de hablarse con Sirius y Andrómeda porque era lo que se esperaba de ella, y que siempre había sido bastante neutral (como Suiza jeje). Y también he creído que Andrómeda siempre ha echado mucho de menos a su familia, era una Black y eso siempre esta ahí. Bueno, lo dicho, que espero que os guste mucho (pero tanto si os gusta, como si no, dejad reviews por favor ^.^ son una buena forma de animar a los escritores y hacerles saber que su trabajo es bueno).**

**Y nada, no digo ni cual será la siguiente ni cuando la publicaré, porque no tengo ni idea. Espero que sea prontito. Un besazo =***


	4. Gula

**Sé que he tardado. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero esta vez no ha sido por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. Ahora con el trabajo y la oposición casi no me queda ni tiempo para dormir. Pero aquí traigo una escena larguísima que lo creáis o no, me ha venido a la mente según la escribía y he quedado tan sorprendida con ella como si no fuese mia.**

**El cuarto pecado capital es la gula y la escena se desarrolla después de ese partido tan famoso de Quidditch ('**_**¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!'**_**) en quinto curso. Se que van alternándose en el tiempo, pero no se me pasó por la cabeza hacerlas en orden cronológico, soy un desastre ^^'**

**Espero que os guste y por supuesto, todo lo que reconozcáis es de nuestra querida JKR.**

**Y en último lugar porque es lo más importante, muchas gracias por todos esos reviews que me animan a seguir y por todos aquellos lectores que leen esto y les gusta (o no) aunque no escriban nada. Gracias a todos.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**4. ****GULA**

_La sangre le hervía de furia, ver a Ron con Lavender la había puesto al límite de su férreo autocontrol. Vagó por los pasillos durante lo que pareció una hora o diez. Sin haberse dado cuenta, se encontraba frente a un pasillo sin salida en lo más profundo de las mazmorras. Parpadeó confusa sin reconocer donde se encontraba ¿se había perdido en Hogwarts? ¿Su Hogwarts? Una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza escapó entre sus labios al pensar de esa forma en el colegio. ¿Pero de que otra forma iba a hablar del lugar en que la vida al fin le había sonreído? Al menos un tiempo, casi cinco años… Aquel lugar la hacía sentirse bien por dentro, a gusto consigo misma, no más un bicho raro. Y entonces, cuando más feliz era, Ron se va con Lavender._

_- ¡Mierda! – gimió dándole un puñetazo a la dura pared de piedra. – Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

_La siguió golpeando repetidamente hasta que solo la mano le dolía. Era casi insoportable, pero eso estaba bien, ayudaba a olvidar que su corazón bombeaba el dolor por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir de trapo a cada latido. Apoyó la cabeza en la fría piedra, ofreciendo a cualquiera que la viese una imagen más bien patética de si misma._

_- Bonita exhibición, Granger._

_La voz de Malfoy se coló en sus oídos como si fuera veneno. Se moría por partirle la boca en aquellos momentos, su bonita y pura boca. Se había separado de un salto de la pared al oírle y ahora el daba vueltas alrededor como un gato hambriento, lacio y sinuoso, listo para atacar._

_- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – preguntó ella vencida, pensando que más podría pasarle hoy, observando al Slytherin que se relamía de gusto, exactamente como un gato antes de atacar. Y ella, se moría por una buena pelea._

_- Oí un ruido y como parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial, me he visto obligado a venir a investigar. No cabía en sí de gozo. Las mejillas rojas de la muchacha le estaban dando un hambre que solo ella podría saciar._

_- No se a que esperas entonces para decírselo a Umbridge – replicó enfadada. – pero déjame s-o-l-a._

_Dio una vuelta a su alrededor, preparando el siguiente paso, situándose exactamente a su espalda. Ni los elfos de Malfoy Manor (y el siempre presumía de lo superiores que eran sus elfos frente al resto) podrían cocinar algo que pareciese apetecible teniéndola a ella cerca. Inspiró suavemente el olor de su pelo._

_- ¿Qué haces? – Draco abrió los ojos con ensoñación y se encontró con los inquisitivos ojos de la Hermione que el conocía escudriñándolo en la oscuridad._

_- ¿Sabes Granger? – le preguntó de forma altiva esquivando su pregunta – Tengo hambre._

_Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo mordaz y cortante, pero como una bestia fuera de si, Draco descendió sobre ella, capturando sus labios con furia, con rabia, brusco. Sus manos sujetaron a la chica firmemente por los hombros. Tenía hambre._

_En contra de lo que esperaba, Hermione no se resistió a su beso, sino que se entregó a él con toda la furia que corría dentro de ella, todo su odio, su malestar, todo el fuego que la devastaba salía de ella por ese beso, como si fuese un agujero que todo lo traga. El terror que había sentido se esfumaba a pasos de gigante entre los brazos de Malfoy, pero ella no era capaz de percibirlo, podía respirar, la rabia ya no la ahogaba, sino que fluía como un rio fuera de ella. Por un momento Malfoy se quedó sin aliento, pero parecía que ella no iba a concederle tregua. Rodeando su largo y blanquecino cuello por el que corría su sangre inmaculada enlazó sus pequeñas manos, apretando su nuca, acercándole a el, intoxicándolo con su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar. Y sin pensar enlazó sus manos bajo las caderas de ella, alzándola hasta su cintura, sujetándola contra su cuerpo, poniéndola a su altura. Él, Draco Malfoy, que jamás hubiera considerado que alguien estaba a su altura._

_Hermione notaba como las piedras duras y sin pulir de la oscura y fría pared se clavaban en su espalda, empujándole hacia él, hacia su salvación. No quería sentir más frío, ni más dolor. Se intentaba fundir con él, en él, porque tal vez si ella fuese como Malfoy ver a Ron, su Ron, con Lavender, no le dolería tanto._

_Una ráfaga de aire helado despertó a Draco de su letargo cuando ella consiguió levantarle la camisa a tirones, casi sacándola por su cuello. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?._

_- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó con un bufido a solo unos milímetros de la boca de la chica._

_Aún le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que ella estaba en shock. Su mente ni siquiera estaba allí, y totalmente guiada por su instinto se había dejado llevar por el hambre, un hambre que si era igual que la suya no se saciaría de cualquier manera. Es más… Solo había una forma de saciar algo asi. Clavó su mirada en esos ojos perdidos, en lo más profundo de su mente y finalmente dejó que sus rodillas dejasen de sostenerles y ambos cayesen al suelo, con ella aún encima._

_¿Por qué se sentía vacío? Le había dado lo que él siempre había querido, a Draco Malfoy nadie le negaba nada y ella tampoco, lo estaba demostrando… Las manos de Hermione se aflojaron cayendo en su regazo. No parecía saber como había llegado allí, pero lo cierto era que si lo sabía. El dolor la devoraba por dentro y había despertado un hambre insaciable y sobrenatural en ella, algo nada terrenal ni clasificable. Probó a calmarla saboreando suavemente, tímidamente, los labios de Draco y el cosquilleo de su estómago alivió aquel nudo apretado que la oprimía. Avanzaba lentamente, sin exigir nada que no fuese lo que él ya estaba permitiendo, se separaba y volvía a saborear sus labios una y otra vez. Serpiente. Su parte racional gritaba en su interior, pero Hermione ya no quería ser racional. La racionalidad llevaba años destrozándole la vida, postergando vivir el presente para cuando todo fuese más sencillo, pero las cosas no eran sencillas… Y ahora Ron se había ido._

_Draco notó un brusco cambio en la chica. Estaba encendiéndose, inflamándose, se boca se volvía apretada y exigente, su lengua se abría paso a empujones invadiéndole como minutos antes él mismo había hecho. Era una sangre sucia y un bálsamo para él. Se sintió lleno, reparado, entero con ella entre sus brazos. Pero esa no era Granger, su Granger, la niña tímida que evitaba discutir con él y siempre le miraba por encima del hombro. La Granger que él deseaba no trataría de desnudarle inconscientemente y ni mucho menos lo haría conscientemente. Retiró las manos de la joven, aprisionándolas con una de las suyas, mientras con la otra trataba de separarla suavemente de él. Porque su Hermione Granger jamás permanecería por su propia voluntad a su lado._

_Se deslizó de su abrazo lentamente, casi con cariño y ella parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que no era un sueño._

_- ¡Mierda! – dijo de nuevo. Lo único que Malfoy le había oído decir esa noche._

_Se levantó rápidamente dejándola caer desmadejada al suelo y ordenó sus ropas pulcramente, sin prestarle atención._

_- Más vale que te largues Granger – dijo con desprecio. – Aunque me hayas hecho pasar un buen rato, este no es tu sitio._

_Hermione ya de pie abrió la boca con incredulidad y apenas fue consciente del empujón que Draco le había dado al pasar porque la rabia y el dolor volvían a apretar el nudo de su interior. _

_Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor aún duraba la fiesta, pero ella se escabulló a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejó caer la túnica al suelo y un sonido metálico inundó la habitación. Ella nunca llevaba nada en los bolsillos, de modo que se agachó para recogerla y comprobar que había ahí metido. Entre los pliegues asomaba una rosa metálica de un color oscuro e iridiscente, cuyo tallo era una serpiente._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Se que no es tan larga como la anterior, pero la he retocado un poco a medida que iba pasándola al ordenador. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews (con lo que os gusta y lo que no! ^^')**

**Un beso a tods!**


	5. Pereza

**No puedo expresar cuando siento esta ausencia, pero diversos problemas me han impedido publicar antes. Se que no hay excusa para esto, por eso os traigo la viñeta más larga que he escrito hasta ahora, con algo, creo, es más dulce que todo lo anterior. Ha surgido en mi interior el Draco tierno, torturado y con ganas de huir de su vida. Me parece muy tierno, el pensar que el podría tener algún pensamiento de ese tipo... No se, es diferente jeje y como no he probado nunca novela romántica... ¡Ayudadme! ¿Lo he hecho bien? Espero vuestros reviews... aunque no los merezca. Mea culpa.**

**pD - Lo de siempre, esto es propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo me limito a destrozar su historia con mis ideas.**

**¡DISFRUTAD!**

Las navidades en casa nunca habían sido algo glorioso, pero después de un año viajando por el extranjero no había encontrado una excusa para no volver. Acababa de empezar el año y ya se encontraba vagando en las calles más sucias de Londres, rodeando el límite de la zona segura, buscando pelea, ahogándose en la humanidad. Desde hacía un año huía de sus raíces como si llevase la peste corriendo por las venas. Le había pillado el invierno por sorpresa en un callejón helado de Budapest y había decidido volver, tras más de seis semanas de viaje como un vulgar muggle había llegado a Londres y tan solo unas horas después estaba de nuevo disfrazado como el mago de pura sangre que era de camino a la mansión de su familia. Las mentiras duraron casi una semana antes de agotarle la paciencia y hacerle huir de nuevo. El metro nunca le había resultado un lugar tan desconocido y acogedor, pero la vuelta a casa atraía los recuerdos como la miel a las moscas y a pesar de caminar entre contendores de basura solo le llegaba un suave olor a flores y le parecía ver la sombra de su pelo en todas las esquinas, corriendo de un lado a otro descontrolado.

Todo le parecía poco en aquellos días oscuros y lluviosos. Su piel, más pálida que nunca parecía translúcida bajo los fluorescentes del vagón. A aquellas horas estaba medio vacío, una mendiga hablaba sola o con alguien invisible y un par de hombres trajeados parecían dirigirse a alguna fiesta navideña al centro. Draco apoyó la cabeza sobre el cristal sucio que tenía a sus espaldas y decidió sentarse, sin importarle la suciedad del lugar o los muggles que le rodeaban. Se cerró fuertemente el abrigo sobre su estrecho cuerpo y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza contra el cristal. Era una clara invitación a un ataque. Quería morir, ahora lo sabía. Pero ya no importaba. Los párpados se le fueron cerrando a trompicones en un camino suicida hacia la inconsciencia. Pero ya no importaba. Su cuerpo, su cara, se fue relajando poco a poco hasta que finalmente su habitual ceño desapareció, dándole a su rostro un aspecto infantil perdido tiempo atrás.

_Cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando obviar la molesta luz que le golpeaba en la cara. Era implacable… Furioso con el sol se sentó bruscamente y abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Se quedó sorprendido. La luz vagaba de un lado a otro, un sol radiante, cálido llenaba la estancia de motas doradas que saturaban el ambiente. Las estanterías llenas de libros le hicieron pensar que estaba en una biblioteca. Sus manos palparon el suave terciopelo bajo él, un magnífico diván de un fuerte rojo sangre con enormes garras de león como patas. Había un vaso de brandy cuyo hielo se había deshecho hacía tiempo. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas y bebió de un solo trago hasta acabarlo. Hizo un ruido sordo al dejarlo en la mesa. Era hora de ponerse en pie, sus dedos desnudos se enterraron en la alfombra Aubusson que cubría el suelo de oscura madera pulida. La chimenea ardía estrepitosamente o eso le pareció a Draco, cuyos pasos eran suaves, insonoros y temblorosos hasta que la vio a ella. Hermione estaba sentada en el mirador de una ventana circular. Rodeada de cojines, la luz del sol la envolvía en un aura dorada y su pelo como un almiar resplandecía en un moño desastrado._

'_Al fin he despertado' – pensó Draco – 'Al fin'_

_Porque al fin se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había sido una terrible pesadilla y que al abrir los ojos en ese bendito diván, había despertado hacia el paraíso que sabía que era su vida. Caminó despacio hasta Hermione, saboreando el momento, sintiéndolo todo con sus sentidos alerta, el suave roce de la alfombra bajo sus pies, la madera pulida que acariciaba junto a la pared, las motas de luz, el olor a leña y a pino y también a fresias, ese intenso olor a fresias que emanaba de ella. Ella… adelantó sus manos con reverencia, acariciándole el cuello, los hombros. Acercándose lentamente, sibilinamente, cual serpiente enroscada dispuesta a atacar. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron con precisión sus clavículas, la forma de sus omóplatos, la vertical caída de su espalda. El aliento en la nuca de ella y sentir como su respiración se agitaba de un segundo a otro. Y notar su cabeza girar bruscamente, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos de un profundo color caramelo, . revelándole sus secretos un segundo antes de abrir sus labios para él y entregarse al placer. Rendido a ella, sujetó su mandíbula con una mano, manteniendo su rostro girado, mirándole, mientras que con la otra acarició suavemente su abdomen, levantándole un poco la camiseta y notando su sonrisa bajo los labios._

_Se había arrodillado tras ella y tenía todos los sentidos tan llenos de ella que no podía pensar. Soltó su cabeza con suavidad, solo para depositar un beso tras otro en la nuca de la joven, cuyos escalofríos notó como suyos._

_Draco – pidió con voz ronca. Pero Draco estaba ocupado en otras cosas. _

_Los brazos de él rodeaban el abdomen de Hermione con fuerza, y era ella quien realizaba intentos desesperados para llegar a sus labios. Con un gemido ronco, gutural y primitivo Draco le dio la vuelta, acunando el rostro de ella en sus manos, rodeándola con sus brazos, su cuerpo… Enredó las manos en su pelo y deshizo el moño que la mantenía sujeta, firme. Su larga melena cayó acariciándole la espalda allí donde él había levantado su camiseta. Tiro de ella, haciendo que levantase la cara hacia él y besándola como si no hubiese mañana._

_¿Draco? – preguntó Hermione extrañada - ¿Estás bien?_

_Asintió como en una ensoñación, deseoso de vivir la vida que siempre había deseado, para lo que había nacido. Miró fuera de la ventana y vio el mar, un mar oscuro y ventoso, pero era el mar. La besó una vez más antes de ponerse en pie. Necesitaba recorrer esa casa y sobre todo, necesitaba reconocerse en ella. Hermione se quedó sentada, con el libro abierto en el regazo y la mente perdida en algún sitio muy lejano._

_Era un lugar pequeño, tenía una cocina en el semisótano y un salón unido a la biblioteca en la planta baja. Subiendo algunos escalones amplios estaba un baño, con una gran bañera de obra en la que nadar y un enorme ventanal con vistas al mar. En la planta superior había dos habitaciones, la que claramente era suya y a la que se accedía pasando por un pequeño vestidor y otra decorada con una cuna, también acristalada._

_Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pensando en todo aquello. No se lo merecía, pero lo deseaba, dios… ¡Cómo lo deseaba!._

_Estaba contemplando la enorme cama adoselada cuando ella le sorprendió por detrás. Sabía que terminaría acostumbrándose a ello, que llegaría un día en que las manos de ella no le harían vibrar de aquella forma. Pero aún no había llegado ese día. Violentamente la cogió en brazos y se arrojó con ella sobre la enorme cama. Ella riendo, él tan sorprendido de tenerla en brazos que casi ha olvidado respirar, pero ella es una leona y se lo recuerda pronto. Esta sobre él, acariciándole el pecho, el estómago, y aún más abajo… Las manos se deslizan suavemente bajo su camisa de seda negra y su tacto es un millón de veces más suave, más placentero… Sus labios de un rojo profundo le besan una vez, y otra antes de comenzar a descender sensualmente mientras abre su camisa. Siente que lo están devorando, que el alma se le escapa entre los dientes y la entregaría gustoso solo por sentirla un segundo más sobre él. Hermione Granger. Sobre él._

Despertó de un golpe brusco al caerle la cabeza hacia adelante chocando con la fría barra de metal a la que estaba sujetándose. Ya no sentía a Hermione Granger sobre él, solo la mirada de la vagabunda que se había desplazado hasta el asiento que quedaba justo frente a él. Con un bufido se puso en pie y esperó impaciente a que se abriesen las puertas. Se desapareció sin paciencia a Malfoy Manor donde se dedicó a perder el conocimiento atiborrándose de alcohol. Su madre no intentó hacerlo salir del lugar. Creía saber que le pasaba a su hijo y como a ella, a Draco le daba pereza continuar con una vida sin sentido para él. En honor a su hijo, Narcissa Malfoy bebió un vaso de bourbon, ardió su garganta y enfiló al salón, afrontando un día mas.


	6. Ira

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que conozcáis u os resulte mínimamente familiar, es propiedad de JK Rowling ^^**

**6. IRA**

Draco Malfoy era el señor del lugar. Eso mismo creía él, lo creían todos. Había acorralado a Pansy en el extremo de un blando sofá de terciopelo semioculto en las sombras y la besaba desapasionadamente, acariciando su pelo de forma mecánica, recibiendo cada uno de sus gemidos como combustible inflamable para su ego. Introdujo una mano bajo la falda de la chica y esta soltó un bufido de exasperación alejándola de su pierna.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu cuarto? – preguntó jadeante

- Cállate Pansy – gruñó enterrando su rostro lívido en el cuello de la cica.

Desde que Snape era el director de Hogwarts la sala común de Slytherin era una fiesta constante, todos sentían que tenían carta blanca para hacer lo que les diese la gana y en la práctica, así era.

Acarició de nuevo suavemente el rostro de Pansy, retirando su pelo hacia atrás, recorriendo fríamente la línea de su mandíbula y lamiendo calculadoramente el hueco que se formaba entre sus clavículas. Casi comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella, su olor, sus suaves suspiros y jadeos… Ascendió de nuevo, acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con suaves toques como el de una pluma, ella se aferró fuertemente a su pelo… Y sucedió: abrió los ojos y el momento de pasión, el nimio chispazo que había sentido por la Slytherin desapareció, llevándose su libido por donde había venido.

Alargó la mano y cogió la botella de vino de saúco firmemente incrustada en hielo y sirvió un generoso trago. Pansy le miró confundida y trató de acercarse a él, que se había sentado al otro lado del sillón. Crabbe y Goyle repartían cervezas de mantequilla que habían subido de las cocinas a los que se sentaban alrededor del fuego central. Fijó su vista en las llamas, paladeando la copa de vino mientras la Slytherin trataba de llamar de nuevo su atención con besos cortos y provocativos en su cuello y su pelo. Era demasiado fácil ignorarla, demasiado fácil aprovecharse de ella. Suspiró sonoramente y Crabbe clavó su estúpida mirada en él.

- Dicen que atacará Hogwarts – confesó haciéndose el interesante.

Las conversaciones cesaron a su alrededor, toda la atención fija en Draco. Este se rascó el antebrazo izquierdo con incomodidad antes de ponerse en pie para enfrentarse a él.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar grandísimo estúpido que él quiere que tú lo sepas? – preguntó con ferocidad - ¿Ha venido a decírtelo en persona?

Empujó a Pansy que se había acercado a él por detrás y desapareció de la sala hecho un basilisco.

- Últimamente te noto sensible Malfoy.

- Nott – saludó Draco sin mirar hacia la esquina de su cuarto.

- ¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo? – preguntó el Slytherin con sorna y sin salir de la oscuridad de su cama.

- Aquí no Theodre – de pronto suspicaz, entró en el baño para comprobar que no había nadie y se asomó al pasillo. Luego miró una por una debajo de todas las camas.

Y además – puntualizó Nott – estás borracho.

Como si se tratase del gato de Cheshire una sonrisa burlona se adivinaba en la penetrante oscuridad bajo el dosel. Draco, al parecer contento con su inspección, sacó una petaca del interior de la túnica y le dio un largo trago.

Correcto – sonrió mirándose en el reflejo y limpiándose una invisible mota de carmín de su mejilla – ¿Quieres una copa, Nott?

Antes de acercarse siquiera a esa petaca que tan bien conocía, Theodre Nott selló e insonorizó el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo curso. Ni quería testigos, ni permitiría que los hubiese.

- Nadie más va a dormir aquí hoy, Nott – le confirmó con burla – dejan la habitación para los enamorados.

Aquella noche no se dijo una palabra más, al menos que ellos recordasen y cuando Draco Malfoy abrió el ojo derecho aquella mañana deseó tener un mejor control de si mismo, otra vez. Se dio la vuelta, tratando de acomodarse para ahogar el feroz dolor de cabeza que palpitaba ya en algún lugar de su interior y un insano olor a bourbon lo asaltó. La humedad comenzó a colarse por sus capas de ropa y algo le pesaba como un cadáver sobre las piernas. El frío que comenzó a sentir en su costado le hizo removerse y despertar bruscamente. Se sentó y vio una extraña escena, con Nott y él tirados en el suelo, la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas y el alcohol derramado de la petaca que había caído empapando el suelo alrededor de ambos. Fijándose un poco más vio como un reguero imparable de saliva goteaba de forma continua sobre los pantalones del rubio.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y comprobó que era demasiado temprano para un sábado.

- ¡Aparta Nott! –gruñó sin convencimiento y se levantó dejando caer la cabeza del Slytherin al suelo - ¡Nott!

Atizó una cruel patada entre sus costillas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se diera la vuelta y comenzase a roncar sonoramente. Ignorándole, Draco reptó hasta el baño donde logró meter la cabeza bajo el agua helada de la ducha que logró despejarle lo suficiente como para tomarse una sencilla poción para el dolor de cabeza. Aliviado con su efecto casi instantáneo se metió en la bañera llena de agua hasta los topes para deshacerse del olor a sudor y alcohol rancio. Minutos más tarde, mientras se afeitaba, se dio cuenta de que el rojo ensangrentado de sus ojos no iba a tener remedio por el momento. Cuando salió del baño era de nuevo el Malfoy impecablemente cruel que aterrorizaba a todo Hogwarts. Tropezó con el bajo de su túnica y casi cae sobre Nott.

- Aún estoy borracho – musitó en voz baja y le pateó de nuevo - ¡Muévete! Tenemos Transformaciones.

En realidad era sábado, pero no le apetecía desayunar solo. La sala común estaba tal y como esperaba, igual que había estado a lo largo de todo el año. Los alumnos de los cursos superiores desmadejados sobre los sillones de cualquier forma, con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en sus manos. Algunos dormían en el suelo, otros habían llegado hasta el pasillo. Crabbe y Goyle roncaban a pierna suelta en el sofá donde horas antes él había retozado con Pansy, a la morena, no se la veía por ninguna parte. El camino hacia el Gran Comedor fue como una nebulosa rebelde a través de sus ojos velados por el exceso de alcohol y tras dejarse caer en la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin se limitó a untar una tostada tras otra con la intención de comerlas todas y acabar de una vez con aquel estado lamentable. Dio un largo sorbo a la taza de café que había aparecido junto a su mano izquierda y oteó el horizonte a la espera de El Profeta que no tardó demasiado en aparecer.

- Tiene buen aspecto – Le dijo una voz al oído. Draco se giró y contempló a un Nott con los ojos entrecerrados y la piel cetrina, en un estado mucho peor que el suyo propio.

- Siempre tengo buen aspecto después de una noche de sexo salvaje, Theodre… - acarició la pierna del Slytherin antes de soltar una carcajada seca pero ni siquiera le vio inmutarse mientras se servía sus tostadas y bebía el café de su taza.

- De modo que… ¿Transformaciones? Que poco original – hincó el diente y escupió en el plato casi al instante – Odio la mermelada de frambuesa Malfoy, deberías saberlo.

Ambos rieron silenciosamente ante su broma privada y Draco aprovechó para recuperar su café.

- Si los Carrows nos dejan en paz, podríamos salir a volar hoy – sugirió el rubio con una mirada cargada de intenciones.

- No seas hipócrita, con pedirlo sabes que será dicho y hecho.

Pero nunca llegaron a saberlo porque se deslizaron lejos de la mesa de los profesores alcanzando los terrenos a una velocidad record dado su patético estado. No volaron mucho ni muy alto, solo lo suficiente para alcanzar un pino altísimo que era uno de los favoritos del rubio. Sentados entre sus ramas altas iniciaron una conversación que nadie lograría escuchar.

- ¿Realmente no crees que Potter tarde en aparecer, verdad?

- Creo que desde que se escapó de casa comenzó una especie de cuenta atrás... – Draco se estremeció – ya no pueden alargarlo mucho

- No creo que sean tan malos – Nott miró de forma calculadora a Malfoy – ya sabes, los sangre sucia… Con no mezclarnos si no lo deseamos… No sé, no creo que sean tan malos. Sencillamente existen y ya está, ¿no? Nadie trata de extinguir a los trolls y son mucho más inútiles.

- Son impuros – cortó Draco – pero no por ello ha de derramarse sangre pura. Si quieren defenderles adelante, nosotros preservaremos la raza.

- A eso me refiero, es sin sentido – agachó la cabeza mirando el hongo que estaba tratando de arrancar – Estoy muerto Malfoy, mi padre quiere desertar y Él lo sabe. Antes o después, nos matará a todos.

- Tú lo has dicho: a todos.

Ambos asintieron, lo habían hablado muchas veces con anterioridad y solo estaban confirmando que ambos seguían adelante con el plan. Habían dejado muy atrás la hora de la comida cuando decidieron volver al colegio. Volvieron a la Sala de Slytherin con la tranquilidad propia del dueño en su casa y notaron una agitación palpable por todo el colegio.

- ¡Han visto a Harry Potter! – les asaltó Goyle cuando pusieron un pie en las mazmorras. – ¡Le han visto en los pasillos del quinto piso!

- ¡La torre de Ravenclaw! – exclamó Nott y salió corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección al vestíbulo.

- Vamos – ordenó Draco a Goyle dirigiéndose a la sala común - ¿A qué estas esperando?

- ¿Dónde ha ido Nott? – preguntó en tono suspicaz

- Ha ido a avisar a los Carrows – mintió Draco con impunidad – habíamos hablado de ello y si se refugiase en la torre de Ravenclaw sería muy difícil alcanzarle.

- Claro… - con expresión estúpida siguió a Draco el resto del camino hasta la sala común, donde el rubio alzó la mirada para buscar a sus más acérrimos seguidores.

- Han llegado – avisó – recordad que no podemos desvelar nuestras intenciones. Si tenemos que ayudar en un primer momento, lo haremos hasta llegar a Él. Bajo ningún concepto debemos dejar que descubran nuestros planes.

Pansy se acercó a Malfoy con lentitud, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor del fuego y los labios entreabiertos. Posó una mano en su antebrazo, acariciando la marca sobre la ropa y acercó su cabeza lentamente al oído del rubio.

- Ten cuidado Draco – susurró con su tono de voz más seductor – Irán a por ti.

El rubio le ofreció su mejor sonrisa retorcida antes de darle un beso que la dejó sin respiración. Sujetando a Pansy por la cintura hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Zabinni y desapareció por el pasillo que comunicaba con las habitaciones. Todos habían entendido que había querido decir. Eran Slytherin, se dejarían ver cuando les obligasen y ni un minuto más. No serían ellos quienes defendieran Hogwarts en contra de sus aliados. Se apoyó contra la puerta del dormitorio que acababa de cerrar, aflojando el asfixiante nudo de la corbata. El ruido de Pansy despojándose del uniforme le hizo alzar la vista para contemplar el espectáculo.

Si algo había que reconocerle a la chica era su buen gusto. Justo en aquellos momentos retozaba tumbada de lado sobre su cama, con un bonito conjunto de lencería francesa color negro que habría hecho ruborizarse a cualquier otra chica. A Granger, por ejemplo…

- '_Mierda'_ – soltó un bufido bajo y se abalanzó sobre la cama intentando alejar esos pensamientos incendiarios enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la Slytherin_._

- Me haces daño Draco – gimió Pansy bajo él cuando el rubio clavó con fuerza los dientes en la tierna carne del hombro.

A partir de ese instante, Draco se dedicó a hacer olvidar a la morena que tenía voz, la obligó a guardar silencio, la doblegó con cada parte de su ser para que no dijese una palabra más. Pero había algo que le impedía concentrarse, tal vez fuese el pelo totalmente lacio de la joven, o ese provocativo olor a lavanda que nunca había percibido y no le gustaba en absoluto. Fuera lo que fuese, no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando Zabinni dio un golpe en su puerta y saltó de la cama buscando de forma automática la camisa que había perdido en algún momento de su lucha amorosa.

Tuvo suerte esa vez, Pansy se levantó corriendo de su cama sin decir absolutamente nada y se vistió en silencio, ella también se preparaba para la batalla. Se acercó a Draco, poniéndole su peto acolchado y ajustándoselo rápidamente, luego salió sin hacer ruido, apretando la varita en su mano. Draco tocó la marca tenebrosa y Zabinni asintió, como si una orden hubiese sido dada.

**oOo**

Un Weasley había muerto, lo sabía porque podía oír los gritos de todos los demás. La explosión la había arrojado lejos de todo. Puede que ella también estuviese muerta… Draco la zarandeó con fuerza solo para oírla respirar débilmente, fue suficiente para decidirse a arrastrarla al baño de prefectos, donde se encerró con ella.

- Granger – llamó con su tono frío e impersonal, pero la chica no respondía a sus tentativas – Granger, muévete, ¡muévete!

El temor comenzó a apoderarse de él… ¿Y si tenía algún daño irreversible? ¿Y si estaba muerta ahora? Se acercó rápidamente a su pecho tan solo para recordar que aún respiraba aunque su corazón latía con lentitud. En un momento de debilidad, se agachó sobre ella besando sus labios fugazmente y cuando se apartó vio sus profundos ojos dorados observándole paralizada. Se hizo a un lado concediéndole un mínimo de espacio antes de pensar en nada más…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí estúpida, estúpida Granger? – barbotó sin poder contenerse - ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre venir al único sitio donde tu sangre no vale una jodida mierda? Podría matarte cualquiera, podrías ser un herido colateral… ¡Crabbe podría haberte matado! ¿No crees que hay sitios suficientes para que una sangre sucia como tu se esconda en estos tiempo? ¡Podrías haberte ido con el estúpido Weasley a cualquier parte, a Francia, España…RUSIA! Pero estas aquí…

Gruñó aún más alto ante la mirada de una muy atónita Hermione observando cómo se sentaba con dificultad. Un delgado hilo de sangre caía de su frente, rodeándole su ojo izquierdo y pringando su mejilla de un profundo color granate. Leona… Draco parpadeó fuertemente para comprobar que ella seguía viva y capturó su boca en un beso salvaje hasta sentir que ella le rechazaba, que le odiaba como siempre y al sentir como ella le mordía el labio con furia y horror, sonrió contra ella.

- Maldita Granger – gimió apretándose aún más contra el suave cuerpo de la chica.

Sabía a ceniza y a muerte. Sabía a terror, a destrucción y a pasión. Sabía a sangre y a fuego, sabía a sol… Y a días mejores. Clavando sus huesudas y pálidas manos sobre los hombros de ella la hizo tumbarse de nuevo, avasallándola con sus duros labios de fría serpiente. Importándole bien poco si ella quería o no que él la tocase, pero si Draco se hubiese atrevido a abrir los ojos, habría notado que ella se entregaba con la misma desesperación que él a ese beso suicida. Se apartó, momentáneamente abrumado por sentimientos que no entendía y se perdió de nuevo en los ojos de la chica, que le miraban confusos, asustados y tal vez con algo más, algo que en el fondo el reconocía pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

- Quítate de encima, Draco Malfoy – le pidió con voz tensa. Pero no había enfado en su mirada.

- Ni hablar Granger, saldrías corriendo como una loca y te matarían antes de que alzases la varita – la miró con suficiencia pero cambió su peso para no aplastarla. - ¿Sabes? Podría retenerte aquí eternamente y todos creerían que estas muerta… Esta sala es indestructible más allá de los límites de la magia que una varita pueda realizar. Hecha por elf…

- ¡Hecha por elfos domésticos!

Draco sonrió al oír a la Gryffindor completar su frase y sintió deseos de besarla una vez más pero en vez de hacerlo, se hizo a un lado, sentándose junto a la chica.

- ¿Tenías que venir Granger? – su voz mostraba todo el dolor que sentía. Había terminado importándole bien poco sabiendo que no iba a salir con vida de esa noche.

Ella asintió en silencio y apretó su mano con fuerza, tal vez queriéndole decir algo pero sin atreverse. Se puso en pie con dificultad, sin hacerse la fuerte y demostrándole al rubio lo dolorida que estaba, pero aun así cojeó hasta la puerta del baño de prefectos dispuesta a salir a la lucha. Porque era su futuro y su obligación. Draco la arrinconó contra la pared, el pelo rubio revuelto y manchas de ceniza en las mejillas. Hermione pudo apreciar un corte profundo en el hombro del chico y murmuró un corto hechizo de curación. Él la miró sorprendido e impotente para luego zambullirse en sus labios decidiendo que daba igual. Mordió, empujó y se retorció en su interior hasta sentir que ella le deseaba tanto como él lo hacía, hasta notarla desecha en sus brazos y sentir su cálido aliento colándose en su interior. Y supo que había ganado, Hermione Granger era suya. Sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la chica frenéticamente, colándose bajo la camiseta, deseando arrancársela del cuerpo a mordiscos. Necesitaba sentir de verdad ese calor que parecía emanar de ella y notar cómo se estremecía bajo él, bajo su cuerpo, bajo su caricia experta… Pero la mano de la chica bloqueó las suyas y con un dolor infinito Draco se hizo a un lado. Porque ese parecía su destino… Verla fluir entre sus dedos como la arena, nunca con él y nunca demasiado lejos. Contempló la puerta por donde ella había salido durante un segundo antes de salir corriendo al pasillo, olvidándose de su propia seguridad y de lo que era correcto y buscándola por todas partes con el único fin que hacer que al menos ella llegase con vida al final del día.

**Ufff… ¡Diez páginas! Creo que he batido mi propio récord, jeje y eso que me ha costado un montón escribirlo, para empezar porque he tenido que releerme el final del séptimo para buscar un hueco en el que Hermione pudiese escapar y pasar un rato con el rubio, además, la inspiración ha brillado por su ausencia durante todo el tiempo y he tardado más de una semana en completarlo. En teoría la escena estaba clara en mi mente pero me sentía incapaz de expresar el cambio en Draco y la he reescrito más de cinco veces (en realidad no estoy demasiado convencida, puede que la cambie en un futuro).**

**El que haya tardado tan poco (o mucho según quien) en subir esta viñeta se debe a que me he apuntado a un reto en el foro Weird Sisters y me quedan 6 días para escribir un one-shot (alto totalmente imposible para mí). Estoy decidida a intentarlo, pero no me parecía bien no publicar antes una viñeta de Sin, de modo que aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me agrada bastante el cambio de Draco a medida que la guerra se acerca y que Hermione, pero sobre todo él están en peligro de muerte. Y ya no digo más, porque esta parece ser la nota de autor más larga del mundo y porque llevo un rato escribiendo poco más que tonterías. De modo que ya sabéis, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, me encantaría que me dejaseis algún review con vuestras opiniones.**

**Y en último lugar y por ello más importante, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores su apoyo y su presencia. Gracias por haber estado ahí =***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	7. Envidia

**7. ENVIDIA**

Lanzando una maldición por lo bajo, esperó con las manos congeladas y escondidas en los bolsillos de su caro abrigo a que el dichoso aparato muggle se pusiera en marcha. Cruza solo cuando el muñequito se mueva en verde, le había dicho ella. Y allí estaba él, Draco Malfoy, esperando a que un dichoso muñequito cambiase de color. Regent Street estaba a tope a aquellas horas, pero tras cruzar la calle atestada de tráfico, le fue más sencillo distinguir su camino, St. James Park estaba justo frente a él.

Calculó brevemente las probabilidades que tenía de salir bien parado si se aparecía en algún punto de Buckingham Gate, pero no conocía bien el lugar y las probabilidades de que alguien le viese o ella se entera parecían altas. Además, había salido de casa con tiempo suficiente como para cruzar el canal de la Mancha a nado. Los finos zapatos de cuero italiano apenas hacían ruido al pisotear la hierba perfectamente cuidada del parque. Entre otras cosas que le asombraban, Draco no dejaba de fascinarse con la capacidad de los muggles para hacer cosas tan agradables sin la ayuda de la magia. Sin duda alguna, algún mago perturbado había colaborado de su creación.

Sumido en pensamientos menos puros que ese, continuó caminando a buen paso, tratando de mantener el calor. Recordaba cada detalle del bar al que se dirigía como si el mismo lo hubiese creado. Las paredes forradas en preciosa madera de nogal, el suelo pulido, las mesas gastadas con sus sillas a juego y esos enormes maceteros llenos de flores. El vaho que escapaba entre sus labios le hacía anhelar el humo de un buen fuego y sin poder resistirlo más, desapareció con un vulgar chasquido tras un roble centenario.

Con pereza, abrió la puerta sin cerrar del baño y se encontró a dos mujeres esperando que le miraban con los ojos como platos. Increíblemente, había vuelto a aparecerse en el baño de mujeres. Que lamentable. Salió del estrecho pasillo mirando al frente mientras un escalofrío de repugnancia le recorría la columna. En días como ese, al salir de casa pensaba que soportar toda la sangre impura del mundo no era nada en comparación con sentir su cálida piel bajo sus dedos una vez más. Por supuesto, sus deseos se desvanecían en la nada cuando sentía esos cuerpos pegajosos y malolientes rozarle mientras avanzaban sin ninguna educación avasallándole sin piedad.

Una de las mesas en las que solía sentarse estaba vacía, aunque aún quedaban en ella un par de jarras de cerveza vacías y migas esparcidas. Limpió una de las sillas con su pañuelo de seda y tomó asiento, esperando que una de las camareras vestidas de época acudiese a limpiar ese desastre y a ponerle en sus manos congeladas una de esas deliciosas tazas de chocolate que jamás admitiría ante nadie adorar sobre todas las cosas.

La olió antes que verla. Su aroma envuelto en una ráfaga de aire helado y cerró los ojos un instante para saborear su aroma antes de abrirlos para encontrarla justo frente a él. Ya no era esa niña a la que adoraba avasallar, disfrutando como la rabia la consumía con su presencia. Llevaba una bufanda gris cubriéndole el rostro y un fino libro de Edgar Allan Poe sujeto entre sus manos enfundadas en gruesos guantes de lana.

Aún tras todos esos años e innumerables lecturas a petición de ella, no lograba entender que encanto lograba encontrarle a esos libros muggles con ridículas historias que poco o nada tenían que ver con la magia real y que sin duda alguna, solían padecer una vergonzosa falta de imaginación.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió sus labios rozarle la mejilla y una ola de calor se expandió, calentando su rostro hasta ahora helado como no era posible que lo hiciese nada más.

- ¿Acabas de llegar? – le preguntó tomando asiento a su lado y arrugando el ceño ante la suciedad de la mesa.

- Hace unos minutos – sonrió sin poder evitarlo – la que aún no ha hecho acto de presencia es esa guapa camarera que se empeña en ignorarme cada vez que aparezco por aquí

- Te he dicho mil veces… - empezó ella, pero lo dejó al ver su abierta sonrisa – Es igual.

Se levantó bruscamente dejando sobre la silla su abrigo y se dirigió a la barra donde tras una breve discusión, logró volver con dos enormes tazas de chocolate hirviente, las dejó sobre la mesa y tras ello, apartó a un lado el abrigo sobre el que dejó su bolso, guantes y bufanda y se sentó a su lado, dejando que sus piernas se rozasen en abierta insinuación.

- No te esperaba tan temprano – le confesó Draco, sujetándose las manos indeciso, sabiendo que no debía tocarla.

- He cogido el día libre – dijo ella agachando la mirada – mañana Rose empieza el colegio y tenía que preparar aún tantas cosas…

Draco asintió distraído. Scorpius también empezaría Hogwarts al día siguiente, claro que sus cosas ya se habría encargado de prepararlas alguno de sus elfos domésticos. Sin poder evitarlo, cogió su pequeña mano entre las suyas y la estrechó con fuerza.

- Dijiste que nos veríamos hace dos semanas – gruñó enfadado. Hermione siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso.

- Ya te dije que no he podido – cuchicheó liberándose de su agarre y dando un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate – Tengo una vida.

- Siempre dices lo mismo Granger – le escupió Draco – una vida que ni tu deseas, ¿y qué haces? ¡Empeñarte en disfrutarla!

- Shhh – dijo ella en voz baja – Estás haciendo que todo el mundo nos mire estúpido.

- ¿Acaso alguien de este lugar infecto conoce a tu querido Ron? ¿O es solo miedo a que escandalice a tus amados muggles? – furioso, Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo sujetando la varita.

Hermione sujetó su brazo con fuerza y le miró asustada.

- Vámonos si quieres, pero por favor – le pidió con esa mirada de cordero degollado a la que no podía resistirse – Por favor no la tomes con ellos. No tienen la culpa

- ¿Y dónde demonios quieres ir Granger? ¿A un lugar oscuro donde seguir jugando conmigo? Eso se ha terminado – se deshizo de su agarre para sujetar la taza y beberse su contenido a grandes sorbos, agradeciendo el dolor que le provocaba que le quemase la garganta.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, acabando cada uno con su bebida y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado diecinueve años desde aquella maldita batalla en el colegio. Noche en que ella, sin palabras, le había demostrado que le importaba solamente para despreciarle una y otra vez después de eso. Condenándole a ser el amante agraviado e ignorado.

Aún recordaba como si hubiese pasado tan solo minutos atrás como le había besado con fuerza antes de decirle que se casaba con otro. Solo entonces, después de meses de alcohol y de ignorar su paradero, había accedido a los deseos de su padre de desposar a la mujer que le habían elegido cuando nació, como forma de restaurar a cualquier precio la dignidad de su familia. Cómo había sido incapaz de mirar a su preciosa mujer a la cara porque siempre se transformaba en los rasgos cálidos y amados de Hermione Granger. Cómo, el día que nació su hijo no había sido capaz de alegrarse, sabiendo que solo en unas semanas ella tendría otro y el no iba a ser el padre.

Toda una vida de amargura, rencor… Toda una vida de envidia, maldita envidia que le había desgarrado las entrañas. Furioso con su propia debilidad para con ella se puso en pie. Dispuesto a desaparecer de su vida para siempre. A comenzar a comportarse como lo que era, un Malfoy.

- Espera Draco – pidió ella y sintió que se paralizaba, durante veinte años, jamás había podido negarle absolutamente nada – Tenemos que hablar.

- Soy todo oídos Granger – admitió con sorna – todo oídos.

Hermione se puso en pie y se enfundó en el grueso abrigo embutiendo el resto de sus cosas en el enorme bolso que ya colgaba de su brazo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se dirigieron juntos al baño de mujeres.

Una chispa de lucidez iluminó el rostro de Draco. Jamás había entrado en el baño de hombres de aquel lugar, pensó, por eso le resultaba tan sencillo aparecer siempre en el de mujeres. Una risita escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de ello pero Hermione no se dio cuenta de nada. Pronto, Draco no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que en el calor que la mano de ella irradiaba en la suya. Sintió el conocido tirón en sus tripas y luego la suavidad de las alfombras Aubusson que decoraban todo su piso en Londres, ese piso franco que solo él y ella conocían. Cuya existencia ocultaba incluso a sus mejores amigos.

Hermione soltó su mano y se alejó unos pasos de él, temerosa de lo que podría sucederle ahora que no tenían a nadie más a su alrededor. Había sido testigo de la furia de Draco en más de una ocasión y no era algo que le gustase contemplar. Pero el rubio, solo se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero, enterrando sus frías y angulosas manos en el perfecto pelo platino que adornaba su cabeza. Se había convertido en la viva imagen de la desesperación.

Hermione dio un paso hacia él pero después se detuvo. Algo en su interior le decía que había perdido el derecho de acunar la cabeza entre sus brazos, de sentir su piel siempre fría, salvo cuando estaba en contacto con la suya y de decirle tan bajito que lo amaba que él casi nunca se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Miró el reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde y aquella cuestión tenía que quedar zanjada. Él no podía ser su marido, se lo había dicho de todas las formas que había sabido pero para él, ser su amante no era suficiente.

- Yo ya lo he decidido – confesó Draco con la voz seca, tan despectivo como en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Un nudo se instalo en la garganta de Hermione, hacía demasiado tiempo que no le oía hablarle así – He dejado a Astoria hace un mes, ella también lo prefiere así. Vuelve a Francia mañana.

Hermione se acercó a él. Al principio con la intención de consolarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que era ella quien debía responder a esa pregunta implícita que le había hecho. ¿Se fugaría ella con él? Agobiada, se dejó caer sobre el sillón que estaba junto al de Draco, permitiendo que el cuero la absorbiese hacia sus profundidades.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Hermione con las piernas recogidas, encogida sobre si misma y Draco, Draco Malfoy, haciendo ruidos exasperantes una y otra vez, removiéndose en su asiento. Finalmente, no pudo más y se levantó bruscamente para poner sus enormes manos en los reposabrazos del sillón de Hermione.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó exasperado - ¿La sabelotodo de Granger no tiene nada que decir hoy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Esta vez sus ojos llorosos no le sirvieron de nada a Draco. Esta vez, no pensaba ceder.

- Lo imaginaba – escupió dándose la vuelta – En realidad todos se confunden contigo, no eres la sabelotodo de Granger, sino la cobarde de Granger.

Cogió el abrigo que había colgado del sillón descuidadamente y se lo puso. Hermione levantó la vista sobresaltada cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta con brusquedad. Muy enfadado tenía que estar para salir de la habitación como un muggle.

* * *

La mañana era heladora. Hermione sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Profundas ojeras demostraban que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y ni siquiera había amanecido aún. Un pesado baúl ocupaba su puesto junto a la puerta de entrada y la enorme jaula que se encontraba sobre él daba a todo el conjunto un aspecto de abandono. Mordisqueó una galleta y se sacudió las migajas de la apretada falda que llevaba puesta. Ron no debería tardar en bajar. Aún tenían que preparar las últimas cosas y Hugo aún necesitaba ayuda para vestirse.

Se puso en pie con rapidez y acabó con el café que le quedaba en la taza. La habitación de su hijo pequeño tenía la puerta abierta, aún tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Pero ya estaba levantado y vestido.

- Papa dijo que era un día muy importante – le dijo a Hermione cuando ella le cogió en brazos para darle un beso – Pero yo no quiero que Rose se vaya.

- Dentro de dos años irás tu cariño – le dijo acariciándole el pelo – Y entonces, desearás haber podido ir antes. Te va a encantar.

Bajó con él en brazos a la cocina, agarrándole como si fuera el único anclaje que le quedaba en el mundo. Y así era, sin Rose en casa solo le quedaría Hugo para seguir con la farsa.

* * *

Draco ayudó a su hijo a subir en el Rolls y después a su mujer. Ambos sonreían, para los dos, había terminado una larga tortura que duraba ya veinte años. Se dieron la mano por última vez mientras el coche cogía velocidad para dejarlos en Kings Cross en menos de veinte minutos.

-Mira papa – le dijo Scorpius rozándole una mano. Su hijo, perfecto Malfoy, jamás caería en la humillación de cogerle la mano a sus padres bajo ningún motivo – Los Goyle han llegado.

Pero Draco, ignorando sus palabras cogió a su esposa del brazo y se apartaron de la multitud mientras su hijo iba a guardar la maleta al tren. Se sentía liberado, para bien o para mal, en horas comenzaría una nueva vida y la excitación estaba haciendo presa de él. Sabía que como Black, como Malfoy y como aliado de los Grengrass sería repudiado, pero el hecho de poder hacer por fin aquello que deseara sin pensar en lo que otros dijeran había comenzado a atraerle en sobremanera. No se lo habría confesado a nadie, pero ahora, la vida salvaje de su tio Sirius Black le resultaba muy apetecible en comparación a la cárcel de oro que había sufrido toda su vida.

De nuevo, el aroma a ella le infectó la nariz antes de verla siquiera. Llevaba a un crio de la mano y Weasley la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura. La rabia creció en su interior y apretó con fuerza el brazo de su esposa.

- Será mejor que nadie sepa de nuestra separación – le informó ella entre susurros mientras acariciaba el abrigo de piel – yo me tomaré unas vacaciones y tu otras, como hemos hecho siempre. Me alegro de que al fin, hayas sido sincero.

- ¿Intentas evitar que el mundo mágico me repudie? – preguntó divertido

- En realidad, nos repudiarían a los dos – le aclaró ella – Y a mi me encanta mi forma de vida.

Draco asintió, por suerte, el tren comenzaba a echar humo. Ambos se despidieron del niño y pusieron rumbo a Malfoy Manor. Pero Draco sintió la mirada de Hermione clavada a su espalda.

No bien hicieron su entrada triunfal en la mansión, Draco le dio un beso a su esposa en la mejilla.

- Me voy a Londres – le dijo con una sonrisa que parecía feliz – Mándame un búho si necesitas algo.

Se sentía eufórico cuando apareció en su piso franco. Ni siquiera se había llevado un elfo domestico, pero no le importaba. Abrió las ventanas, deseando que desapareciera el olor a soledad y se sirvió una copa de bourbon sin sentirse culpable de tambalearse mientras iba a la cama tras su esposa. Puso una pieza de música en el tocadiscos muggle que Hermione le había regalado y se meneó de un lado a otro, aireando el lugar, sintiéndose libre y emborrachándose por ello.

Había hecho falta que ella le dijese por enésima vez que no quería nada de él, que no pensaba en él como parte de su vida para que se diese cuenta de que todo había terminado. Radiante de felicidad y absolutamente borracho se dejó caer en el sillón donde tan solo el día anterior ella había estado llorando. Reía a carcajadas cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, pero no se dio cuenta.

Entonces la vio, ante él, empapada en agua y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Llevaba su eterno bolso gigante tan lleno que parecía a punto de reventar. Lo dejó caer al suelo mientras el agua hacía un charquito a su alrededor.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó.

**He aquí la última viñeta, la envidia. El pecado capital que faltaba… Espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco haberme seguido hasta aquí, a pesar de todo. Un saludo…=***


End file.
